Soul Mates
by SelenaDeathbatVanity
Summary: There's something mysterious about the blond haired boy that Axel meets on his way home one night. He's impossibly beautiful for one, and he seems strangely sadistic. What will happen when the two meet on a dark night with a full moon? Yaoi. AkuRoku.


The beautiful, bright, full moon was high in the night sky as I delicately strode along the dark street. I came to a stop for a minute and looked up at the stars, admiring the colourful little balls of light. The wind picked up, and I wrapped my jacket tighter around my tall, lanky frame, and shivered.

I resumed walking at a brisk pace, feeling a little paranoid at the flickering street light. Creepy.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a noise behind me, then a _whoosh_. I spun around quickly, only to be faced with…

Nothing!

I chuckled to myself and thought, wow Axel, you really are a chicken shit. I turned back around and started walking.

"Argh!" I half-screamed, my heart leaping into my throat. Standing before me, was the most beautiful kid I'd ever seen. He couldn't have been more than fifteen, but there was something about him- a cold, sadistic feeling that made him seem older than his years.

"Aw, did I scare you? So sorry," he purred, batting his eyes at me. I stared.

There… there was no way to describe just how beautiful they were. The sapphire pools drew me in, and I felt like I could have drowned in them, and still not be satisfied. I gulped, my eyes travelling down the rest of the inhuman face. He was very pale, and the moonlight gave his soft-looking skin an ethereal glow. His full lips were parted slightly, and in a cocky, half-smirk. His honey-blond hair was arranged in messy spikes over his head. I wanted to touch it and see if it was as soft as it looked.

"What are you doing out here at this hour? And… alone?" he asked, cocking his head to the side and letting his smirk grow wider.

"I-I was coming from a friend's house." I stuttered, looking away from the beautiful boy. But my eyes shifted snapped back to him after only a few seconds, not being able to look away for any long period of time.

"Well now, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you, now would we?" he whispered seductively, taking a few steps closer to me, so we were only inches apart. He bit his lip before looking at me with those too blue, innocent eyes. I felt my heart racing.

"That wouldn't be good at all!" he coos at me, drawing even closer. Our lips are centimetres apart, and now, I can feel his cool breath on my face, making my lips tingle.

"Who are you?" I manage to whisper, losing myself in his cerulean eyes.

"Roxas." he whispers back, before crushing our lips together in a searing-hot kiss. His warm tongue runs along my bottom lip smoothly, asking for entrance into my mouth. I let him, and our tongues meshed together in a tangled frenzy. He wrapped his arms around my neck and stood on tip-toe, trying to deepen the kiss. I placed my hands on his hips and drew him closer to me, bending my knees a little. He moaned into my mouth as I massaged his tongue with my own.

I broke off, gasping for air, and his lips then attached themselves to my neck, kissing and biting lightly. I moaned loudly, grinding my hips into his. His bites to my neck grew more painful, and I whimpered in pain.

"Stop it Roxas, that hur- argh!" I let out a muffled yell as I felt his teeth embed themselves deeply into my neck. I kept screaming as he savagely sunk his suddenly razor sharp teeth into me, over and over again. I felt myself become dizzy and weak, my mind swirling with black. I couldn't remember where I was or who I was. I could only focus on the darkness that was consuming me, bit by bit. At some point, Roxas stopped biting me and let me go, so I dropped to the cement like a ton of bricks. I heard him walk away, laughing. Tossing the laugh over his shoulder as he left me there to die. A laugh of contempt. I surrendered to the blackness.

XxXxXxAkuRokuXxXxXx

I laughed as I let my latest victim drop to the ground, the blood dripping heavily down my chin. I retracted my fangs and turned to walk away, laughing all the while. Hunting these days were just too damn easy.

The redhead I had been trailing for the evening hadn't noticed me until I was standing in front of him. Pathetic, I sneered at him in my head. It's a good thing he was a hot piece of ass, otherwise my evening would have been totally boring.

And it was true, the man had been the hottest I'd ever seen, including some of my vampire friends. It made me wonder what he'd look like if he were to join the 'mythical undead'. Pretty damn sexy, I thought.

I heard a wheezing cough behind me, and stopped dead in my tracks.

How in the fucking hell was the redhead still alive? It wasn't possible. Unless…

In less than a second, I was by his side. I could hear his shallow breathing, and the barely-there thump of his heart.

The man really _was _beautiful. His vibrant red hair stood out in stark contrast to his pale face, sticking up in an array spikes that put mine to shame. He had two purple, inverted tears drops tattooed underneath his eyes, which I remember to be a vivid, almost acidic green. He had to be almost a foot taller than me, his lanky, almost feminine frame towering above me.

I reached out a hand to tenderly cup his face, and I let out a surprised breath. His face was _really _soft. My fangs slid out from their sheathes, my face paled and I could tell my eyes were turning a liquid blue. I struggled to control myself, but it was difficult, especially after I accidentally got his blood on my hands.

I knew I couldn't feed on him again, it would kill him. And I definitely wanted to keep him. After many centuries alone, I had finally found my soul mate.

I picked him without effort, as thought he weighed nothing.

And like the speed of light, I was off. I saw every detail with perfect clarity as I zoomed along, not bothering to hide from any humans I saw. They were so blind, sometimes.

XxXxXxAkuRokuXxXxXx

I was lost. Lost in black nothingness.

I didn't know where to turn, or where to run. And it was terrifying me. I tried screaming out for help, but I couldn't get the sound out. The nothingness was weighing down on me, crushing my soul and suffocating my very being. Why was no one trying to help me? Surely I hadn't done anything to deserve this torture. But I knew it was futile to wish for help. No one was coming to save me.

I couldn't move any part of my body, but that was to be expected. If I couldn't talk, why would I be able to move? I couldn't do anything, except to remain in this cruel, cruel darkness.

Was I meant to stay here forever? I couldn't remember anything. Not even the last place I was before I ended up here, but I kept thinking of the color blue, over and over.

I don't want to be here forever! I screamed out in my head. Please, please, let me go! I would rather be dead than stay in this blackness.

As if hearing my pleas, the darkness lifted for a brief moment. A blinding white light appeared before my eyes, just out of my reach. It hovered there, almost as if it was teasing me. However, it drifted a few inches closer, almost touching my outstretched finger tips. I struggled to move my arm just a little closer, and to my surprise and delight, it moved easily. As though it had never been weighed down my darkness in the first place. My fingers touched the surprisingly warm light, and I was suddenly yanked out of that horrible place. That Shadow land.

My bright green eyes snapped open, and I was immediately disoriented.

Why the hell was everything so clear and bright?

My ears picked up a rustling sound beside me, and a tiny little cough. I spun around and crouched low, baring my teeth and hissing. I realized a second later, that this wasn't a normal reaction. What the hell was going on?

"It's a bit weird at first, isn't it?" said a soothing voice. I looked up to see a very beautiful, and very familiar looking boy. Roxas.

A whirlwind of memories flooded my mind, and instinctively backed up until my back hit a wall. This boy was dangerous and sadistic.

"I'm not going to hurt you again, Axel." he said calmly, taking a few steps forward and putting up his hands as if surrendering. "Now, do you remember what I am?"

When my memory was entirely done piecing itself back together, I gasped in shock, and said one word. "Vampire."

"Very good, Axel, I'm impressed." he smirked at me, taking a few more steps closer. "Now I'm sure you remember what I did to you, correct?"

"You bit me." I stammered, staring at his sharp fangs that were curved in a sadistic smile.

"Very good…" he faltered, looking down at the ground. "I'm actually really sorry I have to tell you this, but… Oh well… Just go look at yourself." he waved vaguely at a mirror that was hanging on the wall. It was then that I first took notice of my surroundings.

Everything look very antique, as though most of it had been around for quite awhile. The walls were dark red color, more mahogany than anything. The carpet was a bright white, the only thing that looked new.

Oak end tables were set in front and on the sides of the black couch, which looked very comfy. Black curtains were hung above the window, not letting any light in. Overall, I was pretty impressed with the room, even though I had no idea why I was there in the first place.

Doing as I was told, I crossed the room and peered into it for a few seconds, before the smell of the most amazing scent ever hit my nostrils.

Immediately, my acidic eyes turned into the most beautiful green I have ever seen. They seemed to glow eerily, almost looking like a deep, liquid emerald.

The thing that startled me the most, was my teeth. My canines grew until they tapered to sharp points, lightly indenting my lower lip.

All of this happened in a split second as I realized Roxas was holding whatever it was that smelled so good.

I sprang at him, my throat burning terribly as the need to have what he was holding grew. He readily gave the cup to me, seeming to expect my behaviour.

I guzzled down the delicious liquid, moaning as it soothed the white hot inferno that was my mouth. It wasn't until after I had finished the whole entire thing, did I realize. Oh God… it was blood.

"I'm… I'm vampire." I drew out the words slowly, testing them out. "I'm a vampire. Oh Go-" I choked upon my words. What the hell? "Why can't I say Go-?" I choked on my own tongue. I just couldn't get that word out.

"Vampires can't say that word. We're 'unholy' creatures, Axel. We belong in hell, apparently." Roxas replied shortly, crossing his arms. My gaze fell upon him. His beautiful blond hair, oceanic blue eyes, his pale skin.

And then suddenly I was kissing him. I didn't know why, but once again, it seemed as though my instincts were taking over. I pushed him back into the wall, and trapped his arms above his head. His lips pressed against mine with a heated urgency about them. Before we could involve our tongues, however, I ghosted my lips down his jaw and along his neck, kissing and nipping before sinking my fangs into him.

He cried out in surprise before surrendering to me with a moan. Now we were even.

I broke off from him and gave him a wide smirk. He just smiled back at me gently.

"You know, I knew you would be beautiful if you were a vampire. Even before, you were incredibly sexy." he grinned at me.

"Is that right? May I ask why turned me?" I stared at him with a perfect poker-face. He hesitated before answering.

"Well, to be honest, I was just going to leave you there. I wasn't planning on you living. But you did exactly that, even though most humans would have been dead by then, so I knew you were special. And because…" he broke off, biting his lip. He held up his hand, palm face-up. In the middle of his hand, there was a silvery swirly pattern, almost like a scar. He grabbed my hand and flipped it. I had the same mark.

"These appeared after I bit you. It seems to me… that it means eternal love. We're soul mates, Axel." he said softly, gazing at me.

He connected our marks, and out of nowhere, a bright light appeared, surrounding our inter-locked fingers with a golden glow. It was the light from the Shadowland.

"Shadowland?" I heard Roxas's voice ask softly. I looked up at him, about to answer, when he asked something else.

"What's the Shadowland?"

I stared in shock. He had said those words, I could hear them perfectly. But… he hadn't opened his mouth.

"I can hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine. I know you're confused, but it's part of being Soul mates. I'll explain more later, but for now, tell me about the Shadowland." he explained.

I looked down at the light still surrounding our hands, before speaking.

"Well, before I woke up, I was trapped in nothingness, and I was terrified that I was sent to stay there forever. I just nicknamed it Shadowland."

He raised an eyebrow at me before laughing lightly. A knowing look registered on his face.

"Ah, I know what you're talking about now. Clever name for it, I just always called it the darkness." he smiled at me.

"So, you went through it too?" I asked, squeezing his hand lightly.

"Yeah, every vampire does when they're turned. Some don't make the transition between life and the undead, because they can't find the light. But we're lucky." he replied, smiling wider.

"Yeah we are." I smiled back at him, pulling him towards me. With our hands still connected, I pressed my lips to his once more.

Unlike our last two kisses, this one was soft and gentle. We knew we had eternity for this.

Roxas broke off and stared at me for a few seconds.

"Before we get too busy with each other… Just to clarify, you're not mad at me for turning you, right?" he asked nervously, avoiding my eyes.

"Do you know what my life was like, Roxas? My parents were drunks. They beat the living crap out of me day in and day out. Actually, my father gave me these scars…" I indicated to my face, to the inverted tear drops. "He carved them into my skin with a broken beer bottle." I frowned. "No, I'm not mad at that you turned me. I'm glad I found someone like you. You pretty much saved my life. Even though you killed me." I added sardonically, smirking at him.

His free hand came up to my face, stroking my scars.

"I always thought they were tattoos." he mused, cupping my cheek gently.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm in love with you. Already! Can you believe that? We just met!"

"Love at first sight, I guess, because I love you too." he replies, giving me a genuine smile.

Words were no longer needed. He didn't speak, and neither did I. We simply gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, acid green meeting cerulean blue. We knew instinctively, that we would be together for a long time, overcoming all obstacles in our way. It was a sure feeling, the feeling of being soul mates.

A/N- Ello people, new story time! I just _had to write an AkuRoku vampire story. I couldn't help myself. XD _

_I do not own any of the characters or places from this story. I just like writing about them_


End file.
